


Полный штиль

by yuvraj



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Stockings, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuvraj/pseuds/yuvraj
Summary: Армин так и не спрашивает, где Эрен раздобыл эти чулки.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 10





	Полный штиль

Армин делает вздох, словно раздумывая. Тонкие пальцы осторожно сжимают кружевную ткань, ещё не растянутую по всей ноге и собранную в складки на лодыжке. Материал приятный и лёгкий на ощупь, но слишком просто рвётся, а достать такое снова будет по меньшей мере проблематично. Армина не покидает чувство, что он делает это всё не своими руками: они, словно живущие своей жизнью, в один момент начинают двигаться, аккуратно натягивая чулок на ногу, а ему остаётся лишь _наблюдать_. Эластичная ткань растягивается на колене, подчёркивая его остроту, изящный кружевной верх заставляет думать, что такой красивый рисунок предназначен не для его ног. Эрен бы решительно не согласился, но его тут пока нет. Второй чулок он надевает так же осторожно, но теперь не рефлексируя: в этом нет ни смысла, ни необходимости, раз эта вещь явно не из мужского гардероба уже оказалась на нём.

Армин находит собственное тело несуразным и нескладным: слишком маленькое для того, что обычно понимают под типично мужским и, тем не менее, недостаточно миниатюрное, чтобы принять его за девушку (не то чтобы он к этому стремился). Сравнение с капитаном Леви нисколько не помогло чувствовать себя лучше: да, он тоже не обладал высоким ростом и поднимал голову, стоя рядом с командором, но капитан Леви — сильнейший воин человечества, а до этого звания Армину далеко настолько, что даже примерять его на себя неловко. К слову, Эрвин Смит, согласно наблюдениям Арлерта, был единственным, кто удостаивался подобной чести от Леви и, скорее всего, он знал об этом.

Из зеркала в пол со следами от пальцев в некоторых местах (сказываются издержки проживания с несколькими людьми, но надолго такое безобразие, ввиду чуткого наблюдения Леви за чистотой в помещении, не задерживается) на Армина смотрит всё та же странно сложенная фигурка, но теперь на стройных ногах, которые Эрен как-то назвал изящными, тёмные чулки с кружевами наверху. Армин не знает, что он об этом думает, но… если бы он совсем не захотел их надевать, то и не стал бы, да?

Помимо чулок и коротких боксеров одежды на нём больше нет, и это заставляет невольно рассматривать в зеркале то, что Армин и так видит каждый день. Выступающие ключицы, которые подчёркивает слабое освещение, угловатые плечи, плоский живот, едва заметный рельеф мышц, по-девичьи стройные ноги. Под кружевом красноватых следов от ремней не видно, но Армин точно знает, что они там есть, и не только у него одного. Раньше это было проблемой, особенно когда он с непривычки затягивал ремни слишком сильно. Невзирая на недостаток силы, Арлерт не тощий и физическая подготовка в течение четырёх лет — которую он хоть и заваливал с завидной частотой, но всё-таки старался, — даёт о себе знать: он крепче, чем раньше, но даже так слабее любого парня из их отряда. Смириться с фактом, что в интеллектуальных способностях ему при этом почти нет равных Армину было тяжело, и едва ли он до сих пор в полной мере это признал. Умственные способности не так очевидны и заметны, как высокий рост и крепкое телосложение.

Дверь позади со скрипом открывается. Армин на показавшееся вечным мгновение перестаёт дышать и резко оборачивается.

_Это Эрен._

— Ты меня напугал.

— Мы тут на ближайшие пару часов одни, — Эрен входит боком и ещё не успевает увидеть, почему Армин так испугался, — так что-…

Армин стоит в нескольких метрах от него, очевидно, нервничая. Он нерешительно переминается с ноги на ногу, смотрит в пол и гнёт пальцы на руках.

–… какой ты красивый, — Эрен сглатывает, пытаясь рассматривать Армина не слишком пристально, чтобы не смущать. Пока. Он ещё успеет посмотреть на него и мысленно даёт себе обещание, что эти чулки он собственноручно когда-нибудь и снимет, и наденет обратно.

Почти все ближе к вечеру ушли купаться, в мужской казарме остались только они вдвоём. Эрен, не в силах себе помочь, осматривает Армина с головы до ног. Чулки, надёжно спрятанные от посторонних глаз, теперь сидят на его ногах так, словно для них и были созданы.

Эрен, по правде говоря, понятия не имеет, как Армин, которого так легко смутить, на это решился: даже ему самому потребовалось время на принятие факта, что чулки привлекли его внимание только из-за возможности увидеть их вовсе не на ногах какой-нибудь девушки, а потом ещё и сказать об этом дважды, потому что Армин, растерянно хлопая глазами и думая, что ослышался, попросил повторить (и Эрен был как никогда близок к тому, чтобы спасовать), но результат того стоил: теперь Эрен Йегер с уверенностью может сказать, что чулки на Армине — его слабое место. Если раньше он боролся с навязчивым ощущением, что это как-то _неправильно_ , едва ли не _извращённо_ , то сейчас ловит себя на мысли, что всё стало гораздо более интимным. Теперь у них есть что-то, предназначенное только для двоих. Даже если это в самом деле извращение, которое никогда не стоило озвучивать вслух и на кого-то проецировать.

Ощущение ментальной близости заставляет хотеть физической. Эрен чувствует укол совести, замечая, что Армин слегка беспокоится и смущается под его взглядом.

— Извини, — Эрен виновато улыбается и от этого становится легче.

Он с трудом переводит взгляд на голубые глаза Арлерта, пока подходит ближе и запускает руки в густые пшеничные волосы, чтобы поцеловать.

Армин обхватывает руками запястья Эрена, отвечая. Такой близости ему не хватало, и никогда хватать не будет, потому что каждый раз, когда Эрен оказывается так близко, Армин ощущает себя в безопасности, а этого чувства недостаёт всем. На плечах Эрена, даже если это мощные плечи высокого и сильного титана, лежит большая ответственность, он вспыльчивый, порой упёртый настолько, что это перестаёт быть положительной характеристикой, взбалмошный и похожий на взрыв сверхновой, но тот Эрен, который целует его сейчас — ласковый и нежный; такой, каким его знает только Армин. Они оба находят в своей близости то, что им нужно: Эрен ценит возможность быть рядом, защищать и отдавать любовь и теплоту, Армин — такое нужное временами спокойствие, знание, что он кому-то нужен и всё, что даёт ему Эрен. Именно поэтому сейчас его сердце заходится в каком-то немыслимом ритме, а по всему телу разливается приятное мягкое тепло.

Как же он по этому скучал.

Эрен очень любит светлые волосы Армина. Несколько раз он вслух сравнивал его внешность с солнцем и голубым небом, на что Армин смущённо улыбался, клал голову ему на плечо и переплетал пальцы, а Эрен в ответ их сжимал покрепче.

Йегер целует Армина и забывает дышать хотя бы через нос, поэтому с большим трудом ему приходится оторваться от чужих мягких губ. Эрен касается своим лбом лба Армина и закрывает глаза, чтобы отдышаться, делает пару глубоких вздохов, а потом не выдерживает и несколько раз коротко и беспорядочно целует Армина в губы. Эрен любит целоваться, Армин это знает и улыбается, потому что замечает, как Эрен нетерпелив и даже не пытается нормально отдышаться из-за того, как ему _мало_. Эрен целует его в уголок губ, переходит на щёки и скулы, быстро целует в нос, опускается к шее и теперь Армин, помимо тепла от Эрена так близко, начинает чувствовать медленно нарастающее напряжение внизу живота.

Армин знает, что Эрен любит целоваться. Эрен знает, что Армина ведёт от поцелуев в шею. Он сначала рефлекторно дёргался, говорил, виновато улыбаясь, что ему щекотно, но стоило Эрену применить немного аккуратности и он услышал, как Армин начал неровно дышать, приоткрыв рот, и сжал руками его одежду.

Эрен кладёт одну руку на худое плечо Армина, а другую — на его затылок, опускается вниз по шее, которую Арлерт так доверчиво открывает, сначала короткими поцелуями, а затем на секунду отвлекается, заметив, что рядом есть кровать.

— Садись, — дождавшись, когда Армин послушно сядет, Эрен слегка нажимает ему на плечи, заставляя лечь, и нависает над ним.

Он снова целует Арлерта в губы и возвращается к шее. Армин закрывает глаза и всё вокруг кроме Эрена рядом, его влажных губ и опаляющего дыхания перестаёт существовать.

Армин запускает руки под лёгкую кофту, надетую на Эрена, водит ими по сильной напряжённой спине со случайной россыпью родинок, глупо думает, что Эрен куда-то исчезнет, если его не пытаться прижать к себе как можно ближе. Он уже исчез однажды, и Армин, не вовремя об этом вспомнивший, теперь борется с желанием обвить вокруг Йегера ноги и провести так ближайшие лет пять.

Прерывистое сбитое дыхание прямо над ухом служит для Эрена сигналом, что он всё делает правильно. Армин под ним доверчивый и открытый, и Эрена заводит знать, что нужно делать, чтобы довести его до исступления.

_Эрен хочет быть рядом и сказать, что он умрёт за него тысячу раз, если потребуется._

Эрен, отрываясь от шеи, коротко целует Армина в губы, опускается до ключиц, покрывая их невесомыми поцелуями. Армин теперь поглаживает его голову, зарывшись пальцами в тёмные волосы, и, не сдержавшись, сжимает несколько прядей, когда Эрен, облизнув губы, поочерёдно обхватывает ими соски и обводит их языком. Стимуляция столь чувствительного места заставляет Арлерта сдавленно тихо застонать, а его щёки — загореться.

Армин чувствует Эрена всем не скрытым одеждой телом, и тепло, исходящее от него, вовсе не иллюзорное: температура тела Эрена действительно немного выше обычной, а порой — как сейчас — он становится похожим на печку (вероятно, в силу испытываемых эмоций и/или разгона крови по организму), и Армин в этом тепле находит что-то очень комфортное, потому что Эрен греет только его. Может даже сжечь, и Армин примет это, если это в итоге послужит благой цели.

Эрен проводит руками по бокам Армина, небрежно и хаотично покрывает поцелуями его живот, опускаясь ниже. В один момент он отстраняется и выпрямляется, чтобы закинуть ногу Арлерта к себе на плечо. В тонком чулке она выглядит действительно изящно, и Эрен на секунду представляет, как Армин надевает чулки под форму, и знают об этом только они вдвоём. Он слабо улыбается своим мыслям и встречается взглядом с Армином, который смотрит на него из-под светлых ресниц.

Не разрывая зрительного контакта, Эрен целует сначала тонкую лодыжку, затем движется по голени к колену, едва ощутимо целует внутреннюю сторону бедра левой ноги, опускаясь всё ниже, утыкается и трётся носом о стояк под боксерами, заставляя Армина блаженно закрыть глаза

Эрен на такого Армина готов смотреть часами: отчасти это результат его работы. Им потребовалось время даже для того, чтобы впервые поцеловаться, и Армин поначалу много стеснялся. Эрен, хоть и был посмелее и чаще проявлял инициативу, тоже был довольно робким в силу неопытности, поэтому Армина никогда не торопил, и сам учился прислушиваться к своим и чужим ощущениям.

Эрен стягивает с Армина боксеры, и теперь на нём из одежды только чулки. Армин станет ещё более красивым, думает Эрен, если начнёт несдержанно стонать, поэтому он целует внутреннюю сторону бедра справа, опускаясь ниже. Армин закидывает обе ноги ему на плечи и сжимает простынь в руках, чувствуя, какой у Эрена горячий влажный рот.

По всему телу приятными волнами разливается блаженная нега, Армин шумно и рвано вздыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы, борясь с желанием толкнуться в чужой рот. Эрен, расслабляя горло, заглатывает член полностью, замечая, как Армин в ответ на это напрягается всем телом и протяжно стонет, закидывая голову назад. Он, не замечая, зажимает бёдрами голову Эрена, но Эрен от этого только гортанно стонет: ноги Армина (как оказалось, не такие уж и слабые) ему так нравятся ещё больше.

Контролировать рвотный рефлекс становится сложнее, на глазах выступают слёзы, а лицо Эрена краснеет, из-за чего он вынимает член изо рта и теперь тяжело дыша, обхватывает его рукой и двигает ей вверх-вниз. Армин на одном дыхании просит быстрее, и Эрен отвлечённо думает, что можно сделать в точности наоборот, но они слишком ограничены по времени и рискуют попасться, если кто-нибудь решит вернуться раньше. Армин уже сейчас кусает губы и, наверное, даже не замечает, как стонет, зато это слышит Эрен, и будет наглой ложью сказать, что ему это не нравится. Всегда такой серьёзный и задумчивый Армин, способный, когда нужно, эмоционально манипулировать людьми ради достижения цели, сейчас лежит, доведённый до исступления и глотает воздух ртом. Когда Эрен снова обхватывает член ртом, не переставая двигать рукой, Армин запускает пальцы ему в волосы, поглаживая по голове и слабо сжимая пряди. Обычно он старается не дёргать и не тянуть, уверенный почему-то, что Эрену это очень не понравится (Эрену, которому уже как только морду не били), но сейчас самыми доступными и разумными вариантами для выхода эмоций кажутся только стоны и возможность что-нибудь стиснуть и зажать.

Армин прерывисто шумно дышит, стонет на выдохе, борется с желанием вскинуть бёдра, толкаясь в чужой рот. Эрен свободной рукой поглаживает его бедро в кружеве, и послушно ускоряется, когда Армин слегка нажимает на его голову, задавая ритм.

Арлерт, доведённый до исступления, себя не сдерживает, и Эрен не знает, можно ли любить его ещё больше. Армин отпускает его волосы и снова сжимает простынь, Эрен, замечая, что он вот-вот кончит, вынимает член из своего рта и теперь быстро двигает рукой, без зазрения совести рассматривая, как Армин рвано дышит, закрыв глаза, а затем на пару секунд, пока кончает себе на живот, перестаёт дышать, оказавшись на несколько долгих мгновений где-то далеко за пределами казармы и даже за пределами стен вокруг. Теперь он дышит глубоко и пытается прийти в себя, встречается с Эреном взглядом и очень хочет его поцеловать, но двигаться пока не хочется от слова совсем.

— Какой ты всё-таки красивый.

— … а? — Армин замечает, что Эрен шевелит губами, даже слышит, что ему что-то говорят, но смысл сказанного не улавливает. Йегер тепло улыбается в ответ на такое искреннее непонимание простой фразы и отрицательно качает головой, мол, ничего важного он не сказал и просто озвучил мысли вслух.

Армин, сжав губы вместе, наблюдает за тем, как Эрен опускается к его животу, оставляет пару невесомых поцелуев и слизывает с кожи несколько белёсых капель, чтобы потом, не закрывая полностью рот, подняться выше и поцеловать Армина так, как он любит: горячо, влажно и почти _развязно._

Армин на этот поцелуй отвечает и всё-таки обхватывает Эрена руками и ногами, прижимая к себе. Его кофту теперь придётся стирать, но никому до этого дела сейчас нет.

Он так и не спрашивает, где Эрен раздобыл эти чулки.


End file.
